The Center will dedicate considerable efforts to educating scientists in the field of Human Immunology, most particularly as it applies to infectious diseases and especially as it applies to potential bioterrorism agents and emerging/reemerging infectious diseases. The Center offers unique expertise in human dendritic cell subsets, Humouse, microarray technology applied to human immunology, in vivo imaging and monitoring of human immune responses. Three components are proposed to reach our objective of educating as many scientists as possible: 1) Annual Symposium, 2) Tutorials in techniques unique to the Center, and 3) Center Website. I) Annual Symposium and Workshop. The symposium/workshop is dedicated to the education of laboratory staff, postdoc fellows, faculty members to the progresses of Human Immunology, including its theory, assays, reagents and technology as they apply to potential biothreat agents as well as emerging/reemerging infectious diseases. Five Symposia/Workshops are planned over the anticipated five years of the proposed Center and they will be coupled to the Center's Scientific Advisory Board. Each Symposium will include 9 speakers and will be dedicated to a specific topic of Human Immunology and a specific topic of Biodefense. The Workshops will address more technical questions as they apply to the Symposia major subjects. II) Two-week tutorials. The Center will train up to 5 scientists per year in the techniques unique to the Center. Selection of trainees will be made by the Center Steering Committee. For optimal training, we will educate one trainee at a time. III. Center Website. A Center's Website www.humanimmunologybiodefense.com?) will be created. Three components will be proposed on the Website: Standard Operating Procedures, Human Immunology and Infectious Diseases Reviews, and Symposium recording.